I Wan't To Be Your Hero
by NaniOkami
Summary: She didn't know him, but he saved her (Kinda). And now its like fate keeps making them meet. "I want to be your hero"


**Hey guys!, I'm sorry I havent been posting anything for a while I have been _super_ busy with junk -_- .**

**Anyways, this is a story I have been writing and posting on my quotev ( naniOkami ) And I just recently decided to post it here. I've been ahving so much fun writing this, and I though my amazing followers deverve something for being so patient with my other story for so long :3**

**So here it is, some characters in this story are Oc's of mine c;**

**I Do not own Hetalia (Sadly)**

**Enjoy!~**

Frustration.  
Rage.  
Disappointment.  
Sadness.  
These are just some of the words that pop into my head when I think about how I feel right now.  
Here I stand, In the Subway station under the bustling city of New York. I usually don't take the train, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And this is indeed a desperate time.

Biting my lip and muttering curse words under, my breath as my train pulled out of the station, And as you probably guessed. I'm not on it..  
I ran my hands through my long dark brown hair in (can you guess it?) FRUSTRATION.

The next train to where I was headed didn't arrive for hours, and I can't wait that long.  
I paced back and forth in the few feet I had to myself, as the rest of the station was packed and dense with strangers all heading to different destinations for different reasons. For me, I was supposed to be on my way to the ICC Culinary college. But as you can see, That Isn't happening.

I let out a long exasperated sigh walking to the Station exit. If I ran I could probably make it( if I was an Olympic long distance runner ...Which I was not)

I climbed the steps back to the surface of New York, the city just as noisy and alive as ever. I was surrounded by the tall lit up buildings, the sounds of horns honking and music playing from somewhere in the distance. I had only 10.50$ on me, so hailing a taxi could work but it wouldn't get me very far. But it was better than nothing.  
I quickly walked to the edge of the sidewalk, my toes on the edge of the curb I stood on my tip toes waving my hand like many people down the street. One by one they all got picked up in the yellow automobiles and drove away, leaving me still waving frantically.

A tall blonde man stepped out in front of me and stuck out his hand and almost instantly a cab pulled over. My jaw dropped.  
Normally I would have let it slide, but in the current circumstances, I couldn't control myself.

"Hey! Jackass that's my cab!"  
the anger and emotions emphasized my words beat against the back of his head. Until he turned around.  
He looked down at me, the obvious surprise on his facial features. He had short blonde hair combed down neatly except for one hair that stood up as if fighting gravity. He wore dark blue jeans, a shirt that said "I love america" with a black hoodie, Topped off with glasses and red headphones he looked like the definition of an american citizen.

"Huh?" he stared down at me, he had to be at least 2 feet taller than me if not more. I felt my protests catch in my throat for a moment as his face formed into a cheerful smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry dude!" He stepped back and opened the door to the cab "I didn't see you there! you're so short!" the amusement in his voice ticked me off even more.

"I was here first so I should-  
"Lets share" he said gesturing for me to get into the cab.  
"Wait, what?" I couldn't hide the shock on my face as he stepped back from the checkered car  
"You can go where you need to, and then I'll go where I need to, Its a win, win bro!" he gave me a thumbs up

I thought for a moment, was he being sincere? or was he being a sarcastic jerk like everyone else I've come across in New York?. But another thought struct me, what could I possibly loose? I was already super late...  
so reluctantly I climbed into the cab and scooted across the leather seat to the far side of the car, The blonde man sat next me and closed the door behind him.

The cabbie watching us from the mirror above the dash board before asking in a gruff voice "Where to?"  
"ICC Culinary school in Manhattan please" I replied quickly, the rushed tone must have reflected my urgency because the man began to drive almost instantaneously. I watched out the tinted window at the buildings flashed by, Drawn in by the city that seemed to be alive and beating like a heart. I almost forgot about the blonde stranger sitting in the cab next to me, Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned towards said blonde man just as he stuck out his hand "I almost forgot to introduce myself I'm Alfred, Alfred Jones"  
I shook his hand "I'm Karisa" I replied sheepishly as he smiled and chuckled  
"What?" I asked furrowing my brow.  
Shaking his head and scratching the back of his head he muttered "Its, nothing..just, You're name is pretty, it matches you perfectly.."

Ignoring the obvious Chat-up line I turned my attention back to the window, even though my cheeks felt hot.

"So, uh...Culinary school huh?" he persisted  
I sighed "Yeah"  
"So...you like cooking?" he continued tilting his head to the side like a little puppy  
"I want to be a chef" the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop myself from releasing such personal info to a complete stranger.  
"That is so cool!" he grinned and scooted a little closer "Can you cook?"  
I couldn't help but smile at his last statement "Of course I can cook!" I scoffed  
"I was just checking, because I know someone who cant cook worth a damn but he still persists in cooking disastrous dishes" he stopped a moment to scratch his chin in thought "For instance, for breakfast today I was served a bowl of cereal with coffee instead of milk, with a side of ketchup, and burnt eggs"  
I covered my mouth in an attempt to muffle my giggles as he continued  
"Oh! and once he gave me a spinach and cheese Birthday cake"  
I couldn't control myself I laughed, and laughed, and laughed so hard my face turned red and my eyes began to water. And he was laughing to.

after a few minutes of laughing the awkward silence fell over both of us again and settling like a thick fog.

"So, do you live in here?" Alfred said starting up another conversation, I shook my head "No, Im actually moving into an apartment with two roommates" I explained  
Alfred smiled "Yeah, roommates are awesome!"  
I smiled slightly.  
He asked more questions about me, and my reasons for pursuing a culinary career, And slowly on that long taxi ride, I felt more and more free.  
I didn't even notice the cab stopping, but I was pulled back to reality by the gravelly voice of the cab driver "We're here lady"  
"Oh...Thanks"  
"You're total comes to 25.70 "  
I choked on air "W-woah, that's really expensive" I hesitated not sure how to say it "I'm sorry, but I don't have-  
Alfred stuck his hand out with a wad of cash in his palm "Here you go" and the cabbie accepted.

"Wait, you cant...I mean, You don't have to-" I waved my hands Alfred just turned to me and flashed a toothy grin  
"Don't worry about it" I sat there flabbergasted, half of me happy to have arrived, but the other half wishing the ride had never ended.

"...Thank you..Um, how can I pay you back?" I asked searching my pockets for something (even though I was almost completely broke)  
Alfred shook his head "Don't worry, you can pay me back some day"  
I smiled at his optimism, and nodded. "Okay"

I climbed out of the cab onto the side walk, I smiled sadly and waved as he rolled down the window giving me a thumbs up before the cab pulled off down the street.

I watched it drive away, and turn around the corner out of sight.

**HEY GUYS! so this is a valentine gift for my sister, (yeah she doesn't know yet XD)**  
**She _loves_ America (and anything to do with Hetalia)**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY SIS!~**

**What did you guys think?**

**please review/comment!**


End file.
